1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide element, and more particularly to a light guide element for controlling a light shape.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lamp consists essentially of a bulb and a reflecting mask. The reflecting mask mainly functions to guide light generated from the bulb to a required direction and to change light shapes generated while the bulb irradiates. However, the light shapes varied through the reflecting mask have limited diversities, and are usually a light-concentrating type, thus having limited applicability of the lamp.
Another conventional lamp can change a light shape generated from a light source by collaborating with a secondary optical element. However, in this structure, a recess has to be disposed in a center of the optical element to receive the light source for achieving the object of light shape adjustment. Thus, the secondary optical element has to match with different types or quantities of light sources to change the whole structure design, thus resulting in cost increase.
Hence, a light guide element is needed to overcome the foregoing problems.